super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario is a Treasure Hunting Business Owner that constantly competes to surpass Mario for bullying him since he was a kid. He debuted in Mario Land 2 before setting off for his own Franchises in Wario Ware and Wario Land. He seeks to reclaim his lands, wealth and stick it to the Absolutionists as well. He is currently played by Coolsonic099. Personality Wario is the Anti-Mario, appropriate to his name. He rarely does things out of selflessness, he is crude and rude, he is extremely greedy and constantly schemes ways to get treasure or cash despite the situation. Although he is often fueled for his desire for wealth and being recogonized and can be a bit of a brute, he still has friends and those that he feels close to, even if he is not afraid to cheat them out of payment they still come back to his side to play sports and business ventures like his brand of Microgames at Warioware. However, he shares Mario's love for the spotlight, being even more arrogant, self-confident and competitive. His desire to become a bigger superstar than Mario fuels his pride and greed. Still, if you can convince him to help, he's a terrifying ally against your foes. Physiology Wario is a bit taller than Mario at 5'3" and weighing a whole lot at 305 lbs. While he appears to be a normal human that is pretty hefty, Wario is actually one of the 7 Star Childern that are born with a Power Star in their hearts, granting him some unknown abilities beyond normal humans like high jump heights, strength, and incredible endurance. He wears his trademark purple overalls, green shoes, W marked gloves, a yellow W hat and his yellow shirt. Although he does have his Biker Outfit from his Wario Ware appearances as well. Combat Prowess Wario is very similar to Mario, albeit being less wise or intelligent for extra strength, endurance and charisma. Wario is a bit balanced in layout, not as skilled mentally but physically he is quite tough and can have a bit of a silver tongue if he feels like it. Although catching him unaware or tricking him is not as hard as your average enemy. Wario is a very physical oriented fighter, fighting mainly with brute strength with some gadgets and tricks up his sleeve. His Primaries consist of his brawling attitude and skill showing his brute strength through his throws, charges, fists, and all manners of brute forcing it. In contrast his Specials are more about his tricks and skills to give him a one-up in a brawl. It wouldn't be Wario if he played entirely fair in a fist fight afterall. He brings with him his love for explosives, power to turn metal and other transformations as well as other inventive means to give him an edge over his foe with a rotten trick. Speaking of rotten tricks, his Final Smash has him eating Bad Garlic or a Mandrake to become Wario Man and severely boost his stats, damage output and damage resistance for a set amount of turns, making him even more fearsome than before. All in all, Wario is straightforward with not much gimicks other than sheer force to take down anyone that gets in his way. When he says get out of his way, you get! Trivia * Wario has an alter ego known as the Silent but Deadly, Purple Wind, a legendary master thief. * Wario owns many businesses such as Stadiums, Warioware, and a Skii Resort to name a few as part of his money making investments. He owns a castle as well as a house in Diamond City. Category:Character Category:Mario Characters Category:Male Characters